


dream of you

by pastelcandies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Burns, Loneliness, M/M, Stars, let winter sleep 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: Logan falls in love with the stars
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 40





	dream of you

There was nothing, on this earth or outside of it, that Logan adored more than the stars. They were his obsession; he counted them, plotted them, memorized their positions and the constellations. His dreams were surrounded by them, and every day he wished he could take a step upwards and walk closer, closer, and closer to them until he reached them, he could finally be among them, and the night sky could claim what is its own.

There was one constellation he was familiar with the most, one he held dearest in his heart. It wasn’t one recorded by mythologies of the past or such; it was one he found himself, stars clustered into the shape of a beautiful boy. On the rare occasions he attempted to show his constellation with others, they always looked at him confused. 

“That doesn’t look like a boy. I don’t get it.”

Logan didn’t get that. It was clearly defined to him, but he supposed that was because he was so familiar with the stars. Truly, he considered the celestial bodies in the night sky more his family than the people he shared blood with.

As one night, one he spent like all his others, he lay on his back and stared up at the deep blue sky, glittering stars dotting its surface. There was no shade of blue equivalent to it, nothing so ethereally beautiful as it. 

While he adored the stars, he was never one for wishing on them. However, that night, he felt so alone. Such a feeling was rare; he never had many friends, and no close friends, but no matter what, he had the sky for his company. Gazing into the depths of the universe, he started talking to his celestial family, not an odd thing for him.

“I’ve never been in love.” He confessed, his soft smile falling a bit. “I’ve felt romantic attraction, but never deep enough for me to safely call it love. Sometimes I wonder if it’s real. I’ve only heard of such a thing; I’ve never experienced it from others or had it given to me. My family doesn’t love me, my friends are rare and distant. I love you, but oftentimes I wonder if you can even love me back.”

With that depressing thought echoing on his brain, he went to bed, his thoughts torturing him until, mercifully, he fell asleep. 

In his dreams, he found himself where he often did; staring up into the sky. But he no longer found it as serene as he used to; a heavy weight had been placed into his heart. Tears started to fall as he realized his love for the stars, his one refuge since he was a small child, the solitary thing keeping him sane, had shattered. 

He sobbed quietly for a few minutes, or perhaps hours, or maybe sunless years, time is quite difficult to measure in dreams. In the midst of his misery, he felt a gentle touch wiping his tears away. 

Looking up, he gasped; his constellation had fallen from the sky and was standing in front of him, a smile on his starry face. He faded into tangibility, his airy form evolving into flesh and bone. 

He was the most exquisite person Logan had seen in his life; his hair was a mess of purple curls, his eyes were a soft shade of silver, dark circles smudged underneath, freckles scattered across his snow-white skin like stars in the sky. Logan could feel his cheeks warm.

“Maybe you don’t know what it’s like to be in love,” his constellation whispered, and  _ god _ , his voice was sweeter than music. “but you should know what it’s like for other people to be in love with you. I am; I always have been.” He smiled shyly, taking hold of Logan’s hand and rubbing his thumb against it. His cheeks were dusted with a delicate pale pink, only just visible in the light given from the moon and stars; it was the most beautiful thing Logan had seen in his life. 

“I always thought I was in love with the stars,” Logan breathed out, “but now I’ve realized that, all my life, I’ve been in love with you.”

The smile on his constellation’s face became unbearably beautiful. Logan’s face was burning hotter than the sun. “I’m happy to hear that, starshine.” He whispered, cupping Logan’s face and leaning in. 

His lips were blistering hot, burning Logan, but he was starving, so desperate for the love he had been deprived of his whole life, that he only deepened the kiss. If he was to go down in flames, he’d be content with that. This would be the purest, the loveliest way to die.

Yet, he didn’t. They pulled apart, and Logan was ravenous for more, but his angel whispered to him, “You can’t come back with me yet.”

Once he woke up, the rest of his day, Logan was lost in his own mind. Others were used to him providing the logicality and rationality in a situation, but now he stood lost, a rare smile on his face, deep in his daydreams.

Near the end of his day, he was struck with fear; what if his lover was only a dream? Should he stand outside tonight, would he find no one in the stars?

As he gazed at the stars, he begged for it to not have been a dazed fever dream. Never had he wanted something so much in his life. He didn’t need to have worried; he was hardly outside for a minute before his constellation came, as beautiful and real as the night before.

Taking a shaky gasp of relief, Logan buried his face in his lover’s chest. His skin was burning, but he didn’t care. He had  _ him _ , and that was all that mattered.

___

They lay tangled together, the boy from the stars sitting on Logan’s lap with his head in the crook of his neck, Logan’s arms wrapped around him. All he wanted was to hold him and never let go. 

“What is your name?” He broke the silence, playing with his angel’s purple curls. It was odd that he had loved this man his whole life, but never learned his name.

“Virgil.”

“Virgil,” Logan breathed out, dropping a kiss onto his head. “Lovely.”

Virgil hid his face, his skin even warmer.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a bit longer, before Logan whispered,

“Why can’t I come back with you? To your home?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You said, last night, that I couldn’t come back with you, not yet. Why not?”   
Virgil stared off into the sky, the smallest smile at the corners of his lips. “You couldn’t come back with me last night, because I was only in your dream. I’m really here with you now; you can come back with me.” He looked like he was fighting a smile on his face, and though he was trying to keep his voice unconcerned, the desperation shone through.

“I want to come with you.” His voice was quiet, shaking with longing. All Logan had wanted was a release from this world, to go home to the stars.

“Are you sure?” Virgil asked, trying to not look too happy. “It’s not a choice you can reverse. You can’t change your mind.”   
Overjoyed tears were falling from Logan’s eyes. “Please. There is nothing in this world I’ve ever wanted more.”

Laughing softly, happy tears falling from his own eyes, Virgil reached out and wiped the teardrops off Logan’s face. “Oh, starshine,” he breathed out. Neither of them could adequately express their feelings in words, so they simply sat there together in silence, breathing in the other’s presence, Virgil once again burying his face in Logan’s chest. Standing up after a few more minutes of their content silence, Virgil offered his hand to Logan and pulled him up, waving his hand to rearrange the moonlight into a ladder. It might have been years that they walked, but they were the most peaceful, most ethereal moments in Logan’s life.

Home. Before, he had contemplated that word often. He had been told it was not a location, but the people who love you. It was equal to him; he hated the place he lived in and he thought there wasn’t a soul who gave a damn about him, forget love.

Now, for the first time in his life, he knew he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @snowfall-and-stars, or discord, winter#0972


End file.
